


The Dating Contract

by wonnie150194



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Contracts, Depression, Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Top Yoo Kihyun, changki, changki rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonnie150194/pseuds/wonnie150194
Summary: Hyungwon really likes Minhyuk, his superior at his new marketing job. But Minhyuk only does one night stands and isn't into relationships. So when Hyungwon won't give up, Minhyuk decides to do things the only way he knows how to: A Dating Contract.Kihyun can't stand his loud new neighbor 'Changkyun'. And Changkyun can't stand the uptight bitch next door to him. Changkyun didn't expect him to be so hot though, and tries to win him over.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 67





	1. Swapping Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)

Hyungwon practically sprinted down the streets of Seoul, he couldn’t be late again. His boss would have his ass if he didn’t bring his obnoxiously specific latte order on time. He already pushed it last time by forgetting to ask for soy milk and by being two minutes late. Hyungwon was breathing heavily and he was reminded of the fact that he should go to the gym more than once a year. Working in a prestigious marketing company was hard, but being the assistant to the CEO was much harder. His boss never appreciated anything he did, and Hyungwon never thought he would be using his marketing degree as an assistant. Especially a marketing degree from Seoul University, just to serve someone else. But one day, if Hyungwon got his boss to like him maybe he would get promoted? 

The office building was in view and he breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally, I won’t be late for onc- he thought but his thought was interrupted, when a man ran into him. Everything felt like slow motion, as the latte flew in the air, Hyungwon lost his balance, and to top it off the latte landed on the ground beside him splashing his suit. In shock, he made no efforts to get up and decided to just lay there. Well so much for getting his boss to like him more. The burning sensation on his chest from the latte felt well deserved for being so clumsy. 

The man who bumped into him knelt down and examined him closely. His eyes were comically huge and he gasped. “Oh, my god, are you okay?” Hyungwon eyed his name tag, ‘Minhyuk’. The man was really handsome and he appeared to be about his age, maybe a little older. His lips were painted a natural shade of pink and his skin looked airbrushed. Hyungwon began to laugh. Hard. Then his laughter quickly turned into ugly sobs. Here he was, possibly going to lose his job and all he could focus on was the pretty boy who ruined his career. Pathetic. Minhyuk’s doll-like eyes furrowed and he looked like a mixture of shocked and confused. “Are you in pain? Did you hit your head? Should I take you to the hospital?” ‘Minhyuk’ blabbered. 

In an attempt to pull himself together, Hyungwon sat up and brushed himself off. He looked down at the front of his once white button up—now stained with brown and sighed loudly. He shook his head at the pretty boy and stood up. “The only thing hurt is my ego” he muttered avoiding the other’s worried gaze. “My boss it going to murder me” 

Before he knew it, he saw Minhyuk begin to unbutton his black silk shirt in a hurry. Bewildered, Hyungwon froze and just watched the boy undress. Men in business attire were momentarily stopping to stare, before quickly moving along with their business. He couldn’t help but stare at the way Minhyuk’s long dainty fingers artfully undid his shirt. The lower he got the harder it became for Hyungwon to breathe. Minhyuk’s body was slender but toned and his nipples were as pink as his lips. Hyungwon wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over him and kiss him everywhere. After the last button, Minhyuk gracefully took it off and tossed it to Hyungwon. Dumbfounded, he simply stood there like an idiot with Minhyuk’s expensive shirt unsure of what to do. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow and suppressed a grin. 

“Well? Get changed, while I order his grande, soy latte with one pump of sugar free vanilla, one pump of sugar free mocha at 182 degrees” Minhyuk said while he whipped out his phone and began to aggressively tap.

Hyungwon nodded and began to change his shirt when a realization hit him. How did Minhyuk know what kind of latte his boss ordered? He rose his head up from buttoning up his- well Minhyuk’s shirt and his eyes widened. “Wait, how do you know CEO Kim’s order?”

Minhyuk grinned a toothy grin and waved his phone in the air. “Ordered, it will be here in 15 minutes. Better late than never, right? And sweetheart, I used to be you. I was CEO Kim’s previous assistant, before I got promoted. Here, take this” he pulled out a business card and handed it over to Hyungwon. “Let’s meet up for coffee soon? I’ll give you my tips on how not to get fired, because you seem like you need them”

Hyungwon nodded quickly and smiled in appreciation. “Thanks, I’ll definitely give you a call” he said with an awkward smile. Minhyuk waved goodbye and headed into the business building without an undershirt and just a blazer to cover him up. Hyungwon took the time to process the prior interaction while waiting for the latte.  
  
He couldn’t help but feel butterflies when replaying the scenario in his head. Minhyuk wasn’t only handsome, but seemed to be quite the personality. Something, Hyungwon often thought he lacked in; personality. He was okay looking, sure, but he couldn’t carry a conversation to save his life and he was possibly the dorkiest human alive. As much as Hyungwon wanted to go out for drinks with Minhyuk, he felt like maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. Last thing he needed was rumors about how odd he was flying around the office.  
  
“Um sir, is this your latte?” Hyungwon jumped at the sudden voice, breaking him from his thoughts and child-like insecurities. He nodded quickly and hurriedly entered the building, latte in hand. He would have to at least thank Minhyuk at the very least and return his shirt. Maybe he should text him, after all, it has been a while since he has left his apartment. Hyungwon finally reached his boss’s office and took a deep breath; bracing himself for lots of screaming and verbal abuse in his direction.  
  
As he opened the door, he could hear the CEO talking to a familiar voice. When he looked up he saw Minhyuk and him talking very excitedly about something. They both stopped talking abruptly, when they noticed Hyungwon at the entryway. He awkwardly bowed and walked quickly to deliver the latte. A look of annoyance flashed on the CEO’s face, but left as quickly as it came.  
  
Before Hyungwon could begin to formulate an apology, the CEO opened his mouth first. “You’re lucky Mr. Lee came to see me this morning and told me about the accident outside. But still take this as a warning, Mr. Chae. If your ass is late again, you and your diploma will be thrown out of this company. Do you understand?”  
  
Hyungwon took a shaky deep breath and nodded. “Yes sir, I understand. It will not happen again” The CEO nodded and handed him his list of things to do for the day. One quick glance at the list told him he would be working over today. At least it was Friday.   
  
“Well, I have a lot of things to get done today. So, I will be heading out. It was nice meeting you Hyungwon, even though the circumstances weren’t ideal. Don’t forget to call me, that’s one of my favourite shirts” Minhyuk said with an award-winning smile, as he headed towards the door.  
  
Hyungwon nodded and silently thanked him. Once Minhyuk left, he took a deep breath; he realized he hadn’t been breathing the entire time. “Well? Get started on that list if you don’t want to be here all day” his boss muttered under his breath.  
  
Hyungwon finally finished all the daunting tasks he was assigned that ranged from setting up meetings to running around the city trying to find a sushi place that didn’t have sesame seeds as CEO Kim is allergic. Which by the way, is impossible, if he may add. He glanced at his phone to check the time and it was almost 8pm. His roommate and friend from university, Kihyun, had left him various angry texts; regarding his lack of cleanliness. Shocking. Hyungwon usually received a few of these a week, but this time Kihyun seemed angrier than usual. One of them complaining not about him, but the kid that moved in next door. Apparently he was guilty of playing his music too loud and making ungodly noises. Kihyun detailed how they should both talk to the kid together, even though Hyungwon had no intent on being involved.  
  
Too exhausted to respond to any of them, he marked them as read and headed to his car. He didn’t have enough energy to apologize again today. Hyungwon settled inside his car and caught his reflection in the mirror. Upon noticing the black silk shirt and decided to text Minhyuk.  
  
Hyungwon: Hello, this is Chae Hyungwon from work. I wanted to text you about when would be a good time to meet up, so I can return your shirt. Thanks again.  
  
Minhyuk: hey sup won how abt tmr we meet at the sixth at 7pm  
  
Hyungwon gawked at the message in disbelief. He suddenly felt embarrassed about texting so formally but at the same time, the thought of not doing so, felt even more embarrassing. Also, no one ever has called him Won. And he is pretty sure if it had been anyone else he would’ve been angry. But something about Minhyuk made it okay to him. The Sixth was a popular bar in Seoul and was popular amongst college students. Hyungwon felt like it was an odd choice, but odd seemed to suit Minhyuk.  
  
Hyungwon: Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Minhyuk.  
  
He tossed his phone aside and began to drive to his apartment. He tried not to think about Minhyuk too much and kept reminding himself to keep things professional. Plus he didn't even know if Minhyuk was gay, but something about him made his gaydar go off. But that was just speculation. After about twenty minutes of driving he parked his car in front of his modest apartment complex, and headed inside.  
  
Hyungwon entered the apartment and was not-so-kindly greeted by Kihyun. “Why haven’t you checked your phone? I am so sick of--“, Hyungwon quickly walked past the tiny man, and went into his room. He shut the door, and drowned out his friends shouting about how he didn’t do the dishes again, with Super Junior. He let out a loud sigh and carefully unbuttoned Minhyuk’s shirt and folded it with care. He sat it on his desk chair, the neatly folded shirt contrasted the rest of the room. Which was littered with dirty laundry and take-away boxes.  
  
Too tired to shower, he crawled into his bed and allowed himself to close his eyes. He would deal with Kihyun and all his mess tomorrow. But for now, Chae Hyungwon chose dreamland over reality and quickly fell into a sweet slumber.  



	2. Soju Fixes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon feels like all he does is disappoint those around him and struggles to balance his new life as an adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little depressing lmao

Chae Hyungwon woke up to the smell of smoky apple-wood bacon and scrambled eggs and he felt his stomach rumble. The warm bed begged him to sleep more and he debated staying in bed longer—but his empty stomach was too persistent. He reached for his glasses and sat up on his bed. 

With half-lidded eyes, he stumbled out of his room and saw Kihyun wearing the apron he gifted him for his 24th birthday. The apron was a pastel blue and had several little hamsters in chef outfits on it. Even though he was hardly awake the image still made him smile.

Kihyun was in the middle of removing the sizzling bacon onto a plate when he saw Hyungwon stumble out into the kitchen. He shot him a glare and refused to acknowledge his friends’ existence for several long moments. Unable to ignore feeling Hyungwon’s eyes on him any longer, he said, “If you think any of this is for you, you’re sadly mistaken. I only cook breakfast for my friends. You know people who don’t ignore my texts”

Hyungwon let out a long sigh and sat back in his chair. He really did feel bad for ignoring Kihyun yesterday, but work has made him exhausted. His social life had taken a major hit since he had graduated and he often felt like it was too much effort to maintain any relationships. Even Kihyun who he had always found easy to be around, was beginning to feel like another relationship he had to balance with work.

“Hyung, can we please not argue today? I really am sorry, okay? I’ll do some cleaning before I go out tonight” he pleaded. Kihyun didn’t reply, instead he took his apron off, and threw it into the bin. And took his breakfast into the living room to eat enough food for two. Seeing the cute apron protruding from the bin, would’ve almost been comical if not for the current situation.

Hyungwon suddenly feeling more awake, followed him into the living room and took a seat next to him on the couch. Frustrated, Kihyun dropped his plate onto the coffee table with a loud thud. “Look, Hyungwon. You know I care about you and you’re my best friend. But you need to pull yourself together. We are adults now, okay? Can you please grow up and act twenty-two? I can’t be the only adult in this apartment”

Ouch. Hyungwon felt his hunger diminish and was replaced with the sinking feeling of reality. Again, here he was, disappointing yet another person in his life. After letting what his friend said digest, he nodded slowly. “You’re right, Kihyun. I’ve been struggling with the idea of growing up. I promise, I’ll put more effort in, okay? Please believe in me, hyung”

Kihyun looked him dead into his eyes and searched for any truth. After believing to have found some, Kihyun directed his attention back to his food. “Last chance, Chae. Last chance.” He muttered to his eggs. Hyungwon quietly thanked him for the second chance and went to the kitchen to clean up. He started by grabbing the apron from the bin and putting it in the laundry basket. He wanted to tell Kihyun about Minhyuk and everything—but he had a feeling right now wasn’t the time. So, Hyungwon did something he hasn’t done since the first week of moving into the apartment; he cleaned the entire kitchen head to toe. After several hours of scrubbing and sweeping, he finally sighed in relief. Done. He stood back and admired his work. He had to admit even to himself, that he felt a tinge of achievement from doing something right for once.

Almost in a child-like nature, Hyungwon excitedly grabbed Kihyun to show him the clean kitchen. Kihyun didn’t want to admit it, but he was impressed by his friends’ efforts. The kitchen was decent. Of course, it wasn’t as nice as when he did it himself. But he knew Hyungwon hated cleaning and it was beyond anything he had done before. So, he fought back a small smile and told Hyungwon that it would do for now.

Hyungwon glanced at the clock it was about six o’clock already, which meant he had an hour before he met up with Minhyuk. He quickly hopped into the shower and hurriedly washed himself. He wasn’t even sure what to wear and the returning feeling of butterflies came again. After much contemplation, he settled on a loose fitting white turtle neck and some jeans. He wasn’t the type to dress up anyway.

Hyungwon groaned as he realized he had twenty minutes to get to the Sixth in Seoul’s traffic. He abruptly left his apartment and shot Kihyun a text about his plans. Kihyun was the protective type, so he always told him about his whereabouts. Upon reaching his car he caught his reflection in the glass of the window. He groaned at the sight of his glasses- he had forgotten to put in his contacts. Oh wells.

When Hyungwon parked his car, it was five past seven and he briskly walked to the bar. No time to be anxious about seeing Minhyuk again and about his lack of socialization skills. As he got the front door of the bar, he suddenly realized something he had forgotten. He silently cursed himself, he had left Minhyuk’s shirt at home. Great, good job Hyungwon.

He entered the bar and saw several university students gathered around drinking together. A sea of blue sweatshirts and shirts and it gave Hyungwon a sense of nostalgia. Sometimes he missed university. He spotted Minhyuk at the bar with a beer in hand. He was wearing a mustard sweater and dark jeans. Hyungwon sighed, looking at someone like Minhyuk really lowers your confidence. Minhyuk finally noticed him, and began to excitedly wave him over.

“Hey Hyungwon, glad to see you” he greeted warmly. Minhyuk’s eyes seemed to do a quick assessment of him and when finished he chuckled. “Forgot my shirt and you’re almost ten minutes late. No wonder the CEO hates you, I’m surprised you haven’t been fired yet”

Hyungwon felt his face flush up as he took his seat. “Sorry, I’ve been a little stressed out lately” he admitted.

Minhyuk nodded in understanding, and ordered Hyungwon a beer. He quickly turned his attention to Hyungwon and shot him a small smile. “I get it. Working as the CEO’s assistant is stressful and I’m sure adjusting to adult life is quite difficult as well. It’s hard to maintain a personal life, when all you do is work” he sighed.

Hyungwon nodded and took a sip of his beer. The warmth was comforting and he was reminded how long it had been since he drank alcohol. He saw Minhyuk rummage through his bag and pull out a folder and slid it towards him. “Here. All the notes I’ve taken, when I was his assistant. Study them. It will help you. I wasn’t going to ever share these, but you seem desperate”

Hyungwon’s eyes bulged and he couldn’t help the big smile that formed on his lips. “Thank you so much. This is really kind of you” He was truly grateful and was surprised by Minhyuk’s kindness. Since most of the men at the office tended to ignore him.

Minhyuk downed his beer quite quickly and signaled for another. “Sure. No problem. I guess I have a soft spot for cute boys who run into me with scolding hot lattes. Now that business is over, we can get this party started” Minhyuk ordered two bottles of soju along with his beer and handed one over to him.

Hyungwon choked on his beer and felt his heart flutter. Stop it, Hyungwon. Minhyuk is your superior and he is probably older than Kihyun. But there was something sexy about the way Minhyuk demanded attention and was so aggressively put together. Not to mention the simple fact, he was just good-looking in general.

Minhyuk reached his hand out to Hyungwon’s and toyed with it. “Tell me about yourself, Chae Hyungwon”

And so, he did. He told Minhyuk about how he grew up in Gwangju and how it was his dream to become an idol. He discovered Minhyuk was also born in Gwangju and had a similar dream to his. They both talked about their dreams for a while. The only differences were their reasons for not training. Minhyuk’s parents were super against the idea, so he went to business school instead. Whilest, Hyungwon didn’t have the confidence to even humor the idea much, let along actually try. And as the alcohol began to kick in, he even told Minhyuk about how his ex Hoseok broke his heart and he has been struggling mentally since.

While he finished venting, he felt Minhyuk squeeze his hand tightly. He looked up Minhyuk’s eyes and he felt a singular tear stream down his cheek. Minhyuk carefully grabbed a napkin and wiped his tear away. Embarrassed, Hyungwon stood up suddenly and cleared his throat.

“I should get going. Thank you for the notes. I’ll be sure to give you your shirt on Monday” he said hurriedly. He quickly turned to leave and he felt his arm being grabbed.

Minhyuk held on to him awkwardly and also stood up. “Of course, anytime. And you don’t have to be embarrassed… I understand. Really, I do. I enjoyed getting to know you. We should do this again”

Hyungwon’s flushed face turned even redder. Something he wasn’t even sure was possible. He knew he blew it and Minhyuk probably thought he was a weirdo. Getting so personal, on the first meeting with a stranger. But trying to hide his internal thoughts he offered Minhyuk a shy smile.

“I look forward to it” Hyungwon said and Minhyuk let go of his arm and waved him good-bye. Walking out into the cold brisk air felt nice. He promptly decided driving wasn’t really an option and decided to walk. It would be about thirty minutes, but Hyungwon decided that was best anyways. He needed time to collect his thoughts and look less miserable, in case Kihyun was there.

But before he started his journey home, he stopped inside a convenience store. And bought a few bottles of soju. He quickly opened a bottle and took a long swig. Successfully numbing his feelings, most of them anyways, he started on the way home. 

When Hyungwon got up to the door he knocked loudly. He was too drunk to unlock the door and his arms were full of soju bottles. Kihyun opened the door and opened his mouth to scold him, but quickly noticed his friends current state. He sighed, and helped Hyungwon inside. Hyungwon immediately began to sob and started saying sorry over and over again. How he was sorry for failing to be a good friend to being sorry for failing at work. Kihyun ushered him to the couch and listened to him quietly. Kihyun took away the bottles of alcohol and sat them aside. Kihyun reassured him that he was a good friend and that he loved him. He held Hyungwon close to his chest and encouraged his friend to sleep. So Hyungwon allowed himself to close his eyes and truly escape his pain the only way possible; in dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changki will be apart of the next chapter :) I'm new to writing fic so please be kind. Thank u for reading!


	3. Meet Im Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun finally has enough of Changkyuns shit and confronts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...

Kihyun woke up the next morning on a mission to make his friend a hangover breakfast and to get to the bottom of what the fuck was going on with his best friend. He didn’t realise Hyungwon was still this hung up over Hoseok and he definitely wasn’t the best at heart to heart talks. He wanted to make Hyungwon feel better, but he wasn’t sure exactly how to comfort him.

As Kihyun was frying up eggs, a loud noise erupted from the apartment next door that startled him. “Ah!”, Kihyun gasped as he dropped the hot pan with a loud clack and spilled eggs everywhere. That’s the final straw, he thought, as he stormed out of his apartment and knocked loudly on the door next door.

“Yah! You! Open the door! We need to talk!” Kihyun attempted shouting loud enough so Changkyun would hear and banged the door harder.

The loud noises stopped and he heard footsteps hurrying to the door. The door opened and stood a man around twenty years old. He was wearing a black muscle tee and his hair was a muted purple. And he had nails coated in black polish and he reminded Kihyun of every hot topic employee he has ever seen.

“Enjoying the view?” Changkyun smirked. Changkyun scanned Kihyun as well, and the smirk stayed planted on his face.

Kihyun awkwardly shifted, uncomfortable from the others quick scan of him. He realized he was still in his sweats and a loose-fitting tee that did absolutely nothing for him. Ignoring Changkyuns question, he decided to get straight to the point.

“Look, can you please be more considerate? I work from home and you’re loud. Your music, your TV, and even your voice is obnoxiously loud. I was trying to make eggs and dropped them everywhere because you startled me” Kihyun explained.

Changkyun laughed lowly and rolled his eyes. “Sure, grandpa. I’ll keep it down for you. Not going to lie, I was a little disappointed when I opened the door, though. Bring your handsome boyfriend to visit next time” he said with a wink, before shutting the door.

Kihyun balled his fists and let out a frustrated growl. “Not my boyfriend!” he shouted through the door. He turned to head back to his apartment when he heard a distant reply.

“Good, even better!” Changkyun yelled back. His voice was laced with smugness and it drove Kihyun mad. How dare some kid disrespect him like that. All he wanted was some peace and quiet in his own apartment.

Kihyun went back into the apartment and saw Hyungwon half-asleep, trying to sweep up the eggs off of the floor. But instead, he sort-of just pushed them around all over the floor. Kihyun sighed and took the broom from Hyungwon and gestured for him to sit at the table.

“Sorry”, Hyungwon said tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and grimaced. He looked rough for someone as handsome as him; probably from the 4 bottles of soju last night. Hyungwon cradled his head in his hands and kept his eyes closed.

“Please never apologize again. Last night, you apologized enough to cover ten years. You need to learn some distress tolerance skills. You scared me yesterday” Kihyun said to the pile of eggs on the floor.

“Did I? To be honest, I don’t remember much past the walk to the convenience store. I embarrassed myself in front of a superior and I think it was too much for me” Hyungwon admitted. He suddenly looked up from his hands and confusion painted his pretty features. “Oh, and where did you go? Why are there eggs on the floor?” he added.

Kihyun dumped the dustpan into the trash bin and sat across from his friend. He pulled out his phone and opened up Postmates. “I’ll explain in a minute. Can we just order some food? I am over cooking today”

Hyungwon nodded and Kihyun began to add things to the cart. While doing so, he explained the encounter with Changkyun. Just explaining it to Hyungwon, reminded Kihyun of how annoyed he still was. He decided to leave out the details of Changkyun’s not-so-secret crush on Hyungwon. Kihyun would be lying if he said having an attractive friend wasn’t at times aggravating. Not that he was jealous, exactly… well maybe a tad. But Kihyun would never admit that.

Hyungwon chuckled and shook his head. “Well, glad our neighbor hates us. You know he left us an invite to his concert the other day. I left it on the coffee table, it’s tonight. I was going to say we should go… but maybe now that’s not a good idea”

Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait what? I never even saw that, why didn’t you bring it up, before?” he asked. Kihyun couldn’t help but feel a little guilty after hearing that the kid invited them to his show. Well, actually maybe Changkyun just wanted an excuse to see Hyungwon—so why should he feel bad?

Hyungwon shrugged, as the door-bell rang. Kihyun got up thanked and tipped the delivery man before sitting back down at the dining table again. Hyungwon excitedly got out his box of fried rice and began to shovel it down.

Half-way into their meal, Hyungwon’s phone rang loudly from inside his bedroom. Hyungwon jolted up from his chair and raced after his phone. Ever since Hyungwon got his new job, his boss tended to call whenever he felt like doing so. Kihyun told him that he should just let it go to voicemail several times, but he never listened.

Once alone, Kihyun hurriedly walked over to the coffee table. Beneath some magazines, he saw a little flyer with a note attached:

Dear Neighbors,

Hi, my name is Im Changkyun and I just moved in next door. You guys seem chill, and maybe we can hang out sometime. My band, Skullheads, are playing next weekend. Please come support us xx.

Your new neighbor and hopefully friend,

Changkyun

Kihyun let out a long groan after reading the note. He never felt more like a dick in his entire existence and wanted to slap himself across the face. Maybe they should go to the concert. Then he could make amends with Changkyun and get out of the house for once.

He heard Hyungwon hang up his phone call, so he went back to the kitchen with the flyer in hand. He sat back down and waited for his friend.

Hyungwon came out from his room, looking even more tired than before. He eyed the flyer in Kihyun’s hand. “Yup that’s it!”

Kihyun nodded and finished his sushi bento box. “We’re going be ready at nine” he said as he got up to clean up. Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, instead he nodded.

Nighttime arrived quickly, and Kihyun began to get ready around 8 o’clock. He combed his light brown hair and put on a light grey sweatshirt and some jeans. To complete his look, he put some lip tint on and concealed his imperfections. Kihyun felt okay about his appearance, it would do. It was almost nine at this point, so he went to find Hyungwon.

He found Hyungwon on the couch still in his boxers and he stormed over there. “Hey! We are leaving in ten minutes! Get dressed, now”

Hyungwon got up and threw his hands up. “Okay, okay, I will. It takes me like 5 minutes to get ready, chill Kihyun”

Kihyun rested on the couch until Hyungwon exited his room, no more than 5 minutes later. His black hair was combed and he wore a simple black tee and skinny jeans. He looked like an idol who could dual as a fashion model. With absolutely no effort. Of course, Changkyun found him handsome. Kihyun has yet to find someone who didn’t think Hyungwon was handsome; excluding Hyungwon himself.

Kihyun wordlessly grabbed the car keys and Hyungwon followed behind. Hyungwon caught up to his friend and put his arm around him and leaned in. “You look cute, by the way. You trying to get some tonight?” he said teasingly.

Kihyun couldn’t help his grin as he pushed his friend away. “Aren’t I allowed to look nice for me?” he replied

Hyungwon shrugged and opened the door for Kihyun. “I suppose, but you’ve been uptight lately. I think a good lay would help”

Not sure how to respond to that, Kihyun pretended like he didn’t hear Hyungwon. And they grabbed the next bus towards the club Changkyun’s band was at.

The club was not too packed, as it was still quite early into the night. It was of a wide variety of people, ranging from university kids to adults in their early thirties. As him and Hyungwon made their way over closer to the bar, he saw the band getting ready on stage. Changkyun was wearing dark jeans and another muscle tee. He looked focused and was talking to who Kihyun believed to be another band member.

Hyungwon ordered them two gin and tonics and handed one over to Kihyun. Changkyun looked over their way and he looked like a mixture of surprised and confused. He jumped off the stage and headed towards the bar. He waved over to them.

Hyungwon waved back and smiled, while Kihyun wasn’t sure what to do. Instead he took a large gulp of his drink and prayed it would calm his nerves. Once Changkyun got there he grabbed Kihyun’s drink from his hand and downed it in one go. He handed him back the now empty glass. Dumbfounded, Kihyun just stood there, glass in hand.

“Thanks for the drink. Glad, you guys could make it. Surprised to see you, grandpa” Changkyun said with a smile.

Hyungwon couldn’t help it, as a laugh escaped his throat. He handed Kihyun the rest of his drink. “Here, have mine. I drank too much last night anyway”

Changkyun extended his hand to Hyungwon. “It’s nice to meet you, officially. Sorry for being too loud. I will be more careful in the future. I don’t want to disturb your beauty rest… not that you need it anyway”

Hyungwon shook his hand and blushed a little at the compliment. “No worries”

Kihyun wanted to apologize, or say anything really, but he couldn’t form the words. He felt sick to his stomach. Kihyun got up and handed his new drink to Changkyun. “Excuse me, I need to use the restroom” he said. He walked quickly away and felt hot tears run down his cheeks. He felt their eyes burning into his back, but he didn’t care.

Once in the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and dried off his tears carefully. He didn’t want to ruin his makeup. Not that it really mattered anyway. He wasn’t sure if it was the flirting or his insecurities making him cry. Maybe both? He heard someone enter the bathroom and it made him jump. Expecting Hyungwon, he was surprised to see Changkyun.

Changkyun walked up to him quickly and before Kihyun even knew what was happening he was picked up and put onto the sink and being kissed. He tasted like a mixture of mint and gin and he smelled like weed. It was surprisingly, pleasant. And Kihyun kissed him back, equally as aggressively. Out of breath, Kihyun pulled back first. Stunned he pushed Changkyun back and got off the sink.

“What the fuck was that?” Kihyun hissed. He wasn’t sure what to feel, he had a million questions before he even attempted to formulate words for how he felt.

Breathing hard, Changkyun shrugged. “I like you, I guess? I mean to be honest, Hyungwon is pretty and everything but I am not into flower boys. I just said that to piss you off, but I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings”

Unable to come up with any intellectual dialogue, Kihyun just looked at Changkyun in the eyes. Looking for any sign of deception. He found none. So instead of replying he walked back up to Changkyun and pulled him in for another long kiss.

This time Changkyun broke the kiss first and smiled. “I should get back to the band… want to hang out after the show?”

Kihyun nodded and Changkyun rushed out of the bathroom. He lifted his fingers back up to his lips and felt his face flush. Did he just make-out with a twenty-year old kid in a rock band? What the fuck was happening to Yoo Kihyun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be centered around hyunghyuk <3 Do you guys like it so far?


	4. Ramen and Chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the club, Hyungwon sees a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long. Ik Im garbage lol

Hyungwon awkwardly sat at the bar, waiting for his friend and neighbor to come back from the restroom. He wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, but when he got up to go find out, Changkyun assured him he would handle it. So, he ordered another gin tonic, and did some people watching. But someone caught his eye almost immediately. A familiar slender figure made its way through the crowd and upon closer inspection the boy had the face of an angel.

Hyungwon immediately turned his attention back to his drink and tried to avoid eye contact. He was still embarrassed about the way he handled himself on Friday. And here he was again, drinking. He didn’t want Minhyuk to get the wrong idea of him. Unfortunately for him, it was too late. Minhyuk had noticed him and had already started making his way over to the bar.

“Hyungwon-ah ~ Mind if I join you?” Minhyuk greeted warmly. He hopped up onto the stool next to him, without awaiting an answer. Upon further inspection, Minhyuk wore a sheer black top and at certain angles Hyungwon could see his physique. It reminded Hyungwon of the day he met Minhyuk.

“Of course, not hyung”, he said. Hyungwon pinched his arm in an attempt to stop looking at Minhyuk’s ‘shirt’. Stop perving over your superior, Hyungwon, he thought. Trying to make conversation he asked, “So did you come here alone?”

Minhyuk ordered two shots of vodka and handed one over to him. “Yup, I always come support the Skullheads. The kid is really talented and sweet”

Hyungwon not wanting to be rude took his shot, despite his mind screaming at him to slow the fuck down. “Oh? I’m here for them too. The kid’s my neighbor” he said shuddering after the shot.

Minhyuk chuckled. “Not a shot kinda guy?” he took his shot seamlessly. “You’re cute, Hyungwon” Minhyuk seemed like he was about to say something else when Changkyun exited the bathroom and Kihyun close behind.

Changkyun blew Minhyuk a kiss and hopped back on the stage. Kihyun slowly made his way back to the bar looking somewhat dazed. Hyungwon made a mental note to ask Kihyun what occurred in that bathroom to make his friend look like he was questioning every life choice he had ever made.

Kihyun stood in between them and introduced himself. “Hi I’m Kihyun” he said somewhat awkwardly. He could tell Kihyun was confused by their new visitor.

Still not recovered from Minhyuk calling him cute, he struggled to find the right words. “Kihyun, this is one of my um… superiors at the office, Minhyuk. We, well, we went to the bar together last night. And Minhyuk, this is my long-time friend Kihyun” he said keeping his eyes on his glass.

Minhyuk shook Kihyun’s hand and offered him a sweet smile. “Nice to meet you. I hope you don’t mind my company… I just figured since we are all here to see the band play, we could get to know each other”

Kihyun nodded. “Of course, stay all you want” 

The Skullheads started their set and they were all cheering for their friend on stage. The next thing Hyungwon knew, the three were chit-chatting about life and drinks were being drunk at a rapid pace. Hyungwon looked over to Kihyun who usually is the mom of the group and is careful with his alcohol consumption, was slurring his words quite a bit. And he noticed that Minhyuk had his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Hyungwon felt his face flush, he was unsure of how long Minhyuk had his arm around him. He had lost the ability to pay attention to details like that after consuming way too many drinks. Again. With Minhyuk pressed up close to him, he could smell his intoxicating scent of cologne and gin.

Interrupting his thoughts, Kihyun suddenly dismissed himself and headed towards the stage to greet Changkyun. Apparently, the performance had ended, Hyungwon felt guilt as he hadn’t noticed.

Minhyuk chuckled and they watched together as Kihyun and Changkyun were all over each other. Kihyun placed sloppy kisses on the youngers neck and was led backstage. Hyungwon couldn’t hide his confusion. What the fuck happened in that bathroom?

“What in the world is he doing? This is so unlike him” he said, shaking his head.

Minhyuk shrugged and pulled Hyungwon even closer which he didn’t know was even possible. Hyungwon turned around to face him and just allowed himself to look at the other’s handsome features. “You’re pretty” Hyungwon blurted out.

Minhyuk laughed and Hyungwon felt his face flush again. Minhyuk leaned in closer to Hyungwon’s face and looked him in the eyes. “So, I’ve been told. But guess what Hyungwon-ah? You’re pretty too. And really cute when your drunk” he said while still maintaining eye contact.

Embarrassed, Hyungwon looked away and looked at the ground instead. He knew he wasn’t ugly but for some reason Hyungwon still felt uncomfortable with people fawning over him.

Minhyuk gently lifted Hyungwon’s face to meet his. “You need more confidence. Right now, we are here together. Don’t see me as your superior, see me as some cute guy you met at the club. Marketing? What’s that?”, he slurred.

Instead of replying, Hyungwon crushed his lips against Minhyuk’s and kissed him. Minhyuk kissed him back and his hands dropped from his waist onto his bottom. Hyungwon softened his kiss before ending it and grabbed Min’s hand. Wordlessly, they left the club and entered the brisk cold air outside.

“Ramen and beer at my place?” Minhyuk suggested casually.

Hyungwon nodded and kept his hand intertwined with Minhyuk’s. The warmth was comforting and he wasn’t ready to let go anytime soon.

While waiting for Minhyuk to call them a taxi, Hyungwon started to feel sober from the cold. This was such a bad idea and he knew it. Here he was with someone who he worked with and could very well ruin his chances of getting his dream job. So many things could go wrong but for some reason he trusted Minhyuk. Hyungwon isn’t a rational thinker though, so his worries don’t hold much weight, while he is intertwined with Min.

Before he knew it, Minhyuk was pulling him into the taxi. Once inside, Hyungwon rested his head on the other’s chest and rested along the way as Minhyuk ran his fingers through his hair.

The taxi stopped in a really nice part of Seoul, that Hyungwon could never imagine being able to afford. Minhyuk and him got out of the taxi and dragged him into a tall modern apartment building. The building felt oddly familiar but he wasn’t sure why. He couldn’t think of anyone who could afford this building that he knew. He passed an expensive painting of a landscape of Hong Kong and a golden vase. He turned to look back at it to try to figure out why it looked familiar, but Minhyuk impatiently ushered him into the elevator.

“You seem like you’re distracted” Minhyuk said. He toyed with Hyungwon’s hands while he spoke. It was the shyest Hyungwon had ever seen Minhyuk. “And not by my good looks and charm”

Hyungwon smiled apologetically. “Sorry. I just can’t help shake the feeling that I’ve been here before. It’s driving me crazy”

Minhyuk chuckled. “Not your first time getting cozy with semi well off business men?”

Hyungwon felt his cheeks get hot. He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he looked away.

Minhyuk giggled and the elevators opened. Thank God. Saved by the bell, Hyungwon. The walked up to his apartment, apartment 514. Minhyuk entered in his code, 1234, _Wow,_ right in front of him too. But he was only partially surprised. Minhyuk had that carefree vibe about him.

“1234? Really?” Hyungwon scoffed.

Minhyuk opened the door and shrugged. “Hey it’s so stupid it’s smart. Don’t be jealous because you’re not at my level of intellect” he teased.

The apartment was covered head to toe in modern art and was full of glamour. It was surprisingly super clean and organized. The immediate smell of a mixture of expensive cologne and gin—so I guess like Minhyuk himself—filled Hyungwon’s nostrils. Hyungwon took a deep breath in and took in the luxurious apartment. He wondered if it was possible to make a candle out of Lee Minhyuk, because he was hooked.

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back in a minute. Beer is in the fridge” Minhyuk said, as he rushed into a room, Hyungwon assumed was his bedroom.

Hyungwon nodded and headed into the kitchen to grab a beer. He heard Minhyuk in his room making a bunch of noise. He chuckled to himself and wondered if maybe Minhyuk was cleaning his room for him. Cute.

A few moments later, a basically naked Minhyuk opened the door in only his see through top. “Want to help me take this off?” he tried to say with a straight face, but he eventually broke into a smile.

Hyungwon felt his eyes widen slightly and that earned him a soft giggle. His toned body was flawless and Hyungwon couldn’t believe he was even worthy to be in this man’s presence let along fuck him. Minhyuk grabs him by the wrist and leads him into his room. They kiss slowly and Minhyuk lets his hands roam under Hyungwon’s shirt for a few. Hyungwon moaned softly when his thumb grazed over his nipples, toying with the small bud. He begins to undress, as Minhyuk gets on the bed.

While he took his clothes off, he sees Minhyuk stroke himself slowly. Min stared and made quiet gasps while watching his long fingers slowly undo his belt and step out his skinny jeans. Hyungwon pulled off his shirt and his pretty pink nipples were still hard from Minhyuk playing with them earlier. Hyungwon finally stepped out of his boxers before joining Minhyuk onto the bed.

He feels those familiar butterflies and insecurities cloud his mind again. It’s been a while since he has been this vulnerable with someone. But it melts away, as Minhyuk places soft kisses on his collar bone and moves on top of him. He stroked Hyungwon’s cock slowly and gets him semi-hard. He moans beautifully beneath him and Minhyuk stops once he is erect. Minhyuk slides the see-through top off and grabs Hyungwon’s thin wrists and uses the shirt to bind them over his head.

Minhyuk leaned in close to Hyungwon’s neck and gave him a kiss. “Do you like this? Are you comfortable?”

Breathing hard, Hyungwon licked his lips and nodded. And in that moment, Hyungwon trusted Minhyuk more than any other person he has ever been with—even though it hasn’t been long since they’ve first met. Time was irrelevant and Hyungwon felt safe with Minhyuk.

“I’ve been daydreaming about this moment since we first met” Minhyuk said softly against his neck.

Minhyuk kissed his lips slowly before biting him and trailing down Hyungwon’s frame. Once he reaches his inner thighs, he nibbles softly on the milky flesh. His wrists move by reflex from the slight pain. Minhyuk moves over to Hyungwon’s erection and runs his tongue up the shaft. Hyungwon shudders as Minhyuk licks his tip teasingly. Slowly licking up and down like an ice-cream cone.

“Fuck, Minhyuk. More, please” he whimpered.

Minhyuk placed sloppy wet kiss on his balls and moved his hands in a slightly faster rhythm than before. Hyungwon continues to moan and squirm underneath him. But he was a good boy and made sure his arms stayed put. Minhyuk began to rub their dicks together and fucked to a steady rhythm.

A sharp gasp escaped Hyungwon’s throat, he arched his back beautifully and came undone onto his stomach. Hyungwon felt an overwhelming amount of euphoria fill his senses as Minhyuk continued stroking him through his high. Moments later, Minhyuk came as well and spilled over his fingers and Hyungwon’s stomach.

He collapsed onto the bed next to Hyungwon and caught his breath. Minhyuk looked over to Hyungwon and smiled. “I guess I could untie you”

Hyungwon laughed and handed him his wrists to untie. “May I use your shower?” Hyungwon asked shyly.

“Hyungwon, I just jerked us off and kissed every part of your beautiful body. No need to be shy, anymore. I think we have passed that phase” Minhyuk said as he carefully untied his wrists.

Once untied, he got up from the bed and strolled towards the master bathroom. “Fair enough. I’ll be back in a few… unless you want to join me?” he asked playfully.

Minhyuk shot up from the bed and hurried towards the bathroom. “Don’t have to ask me twice”

Minhyuk and Hyungwon spent the rest of the night cuddling in bed and laughing about their uni days. For the first time in a while, Hyungwon didn’t want to sleep and escape reality. If anything, when his eyes began to feel heavy, he dreaded falling asleep. He wanted to spend forever in this moment, with Minhyuk.

Hyungwon was whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u guys like it? Still new at writing smut lol i have work tmr so i didnt edit much im sorry lol all i do is apologize oops


	5. Finding Nemo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun opens up to Changkyun and Hyunghyuk get an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i updated quickly this time haha  
> this is a thank u for having patience with me

Kihyun was the most drunk he has been since his freshman year of uni and he was being led by his new umm acquaintance? Sure, let’s go with it. And he couldn’t be happier because seeing Hyungwon and his boss- Minhyuk- all over each other was nauseating. And for once Kihyun wasn’t going to text Hyungwon and make sure he was safe. He was going to live his own damn life tonight. He needs a break from responsibility and Chae Hyungwon needs to learn responsibility.

He felt his hand suddenly get released and they stop walking. “Earth to Kihyun? Hello?”, Changkyun said, while waving in his face. His face had a slight frown, almost more like a pout.

Kihyun adverted his gaze shyly, while talking. “Sorry, I was in deep thought. Where are we going?”

They were backstage at the club and they were heading towards a sketchy hallway. It gave Kihyun the creeps and he knew he sure as hell wasn’t going to fuck inside of a club basement.

“You’ll see” Changkyun said with a smile. “No more deep thinking. It’s the weekend, chill grandpa”

Kihyun opened his mouth to scold the other about calling him grandpa again, but before he could he was being pulled again. Against better judgement, he allowed himself to be lead into the dark hallway. They reached a door finally and Changkyun opened it. An overwhelming stench of marijuana and tobacco filled his nostrils as soon as the door opened. Kihyun coughed.

He looked around the small dressing room/ bedroom. It wasn’t in its prime, but it still had its charms. There was a small bed on one side and the other had a vanity set.

Changkyun shrugged. “Well get undressed, we’re fucking, aren’t we?” He took off his muscle tee and tossed it to the floor. And his veiny hand wrapped around his belt buck-

Kihyun huffed and began to pull of his sweatshirt. “This isn’t ideal but I guess it will do”

Changkyun grinned and grabbed Kihyun’s hand before he could finish taking his sweatshirt off. “I was kidding, I’m just here to grab some stuff before we leave. But I like the adaptability” he said.

Kihyun blushed, shook Changkyun’s hand off, and readjusted his sweatshirt. “You’re an asshole”, he muttered. But in reality, he was just relieved he wasn’t about to have sex in a sketchy basement.

Changkyun threw on a blazer that barely covered his chest, it was undeniably sexy. Kihyun fought the urge to say fuck it and almost wanted to just fuck right here. Almost, being the key word of course. Changkyun grabbed his duffle threw a few things inside and they headed towards the back door.

The cold autumn air was brisk and Kihyun shuddered. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t think to wear a coat. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around Changkyun’s arm and leaned in closer for warmth.

“The Uber should be here soon. I wish a had a coat to give you” Changkyun said.

And they just stayed that way, until the Uber came. The ride to their apartment complex was short and uneventful and they both headed inside. Once inside, they both agreed that Kihyun’s apartment was the better option.

Kihyun punched in his code and they headed inside. The apartment smelled like the apple cinnamon air freshener he had bought the other day. It was a nice contrast from the dingy basement smell from earlier. He took off his shoes and Changkyun followed suit.

“Whiskey?” Kihyun offered. Changkyun nodded and looked around his living room, while he grabbed them drinks.

Once he was done scoping the place out, he took a seat on the couch. He saw a photo album peeking out of a wooden basket underneath the coffee table. Curious, Changkyun grabbed it and opened it.

The first picture illustrated a much younger Kihyun in assumedly in his first year of university. He was posing next to another guy who looked equally as excited as Kihyun. He was pale as snow and looked in great shape. His muscles bulged from his shirt and he had cute-- dare he say-- bunny like features. There were several photos of Kihyun and this extremely handsome muscle man.

Eventually the photos gain another guy, who at first glance Changkyun didn’t recognize. But upon further inspection, it was a young Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s arm wrapped around the Pale Prince (Changkyun’s official nickname for the mysterious stranger), in a not-so friend like way. 

Before he could snoop any longer, he hears Kihyun behind him. “Hey! Who says you can just go through my stuff” he teased and sat next to Changkyun.

Once Kihyun was closer and saw exactly what photo album Changkyun had looked at. His expression changed from playful to sad. It took Changkyun off guard, and he hurriedly put the album back in its spot.

“You seem upset, I’m sorry” he apologized genuinely.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to put it away” Kihyun said, he grabbed the album back and opened it back to the photos of the Pale Prince and him, alone.

“Hoseok was my best friend and he was also my first crush. I never told him, obviously” he explained keeping his eyes glued on the album. He began to slowly turn the pages while telling his story.

“I met Hyungwon in an art class and we hit it off well. He helped me with my project because, well I am probably the least artistic person you’ll ever meet. So naturally I introduced Hoseok and Hyungwon, I thought they would get along well” Kihyun snorts. “Well they definitely got along”

Changkyun rests his hand on the others knee and gives him a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sorry dude. Now I feel like a jackass, the comment about Hyungwon earlier—I’m so sorry”

“Don’t apologize, Changkyun. It sounds like a shitty k-drama plot. What are the odds”, Kihyun said. His glass was already almost empty.

“If you don’t mind me asking—why did you choose Hyungwon’s friendship over Hoseok’s?” Changkyun asked.

Kihyun sighed, and finished his glass. “Hoseok cheated on him more times than I can count. Hoseok can’t commit and the only reason he tried to was because he was in love with Hyungwon. Hyungwon was special, he was his first and only love blah, blah, blah. Hyungwon was heartbroken and rightfully so. Morally, I just couldn’t choose Hoseok over Hyungwon” he explained.

“You deserve so much more”, Changkyun said softly and his hand move from his knee to his hand.

Kihyun awkwardly shifted. He suddenly felt too self-aware and wanted to change the subject. “I hate to be a buzz kill but how do you feel about cuddling and watching movies instead of well you know” he blurted out.

Changkyun chuckled and grabbed the remote. “I could be down for that. But only if we watch Finding Nemo. I could use some clown fish humor”

Kihyun rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his small smile. “You’re a child”

“Excuse you, I am twenty years old. But I guess for a grandpa like you, that is quite young” Changkyun replied.

“Yeah, yeah. Just put the damn movie on” Kihyun said as he wrapped his arms around the other and he buried his face into Changkyun’s side. He suddenly felt exhausted and Changkyun was quite comfortable.

He didn’t stay awake for longer than twenty minutes and Changkyun watched Finding Nemo alone. But it was worth it, when he felt Kihyun’s breath on his skin and whenever he looked down he saw softness paint Kihyun’s sharp features.

_Ding! Dong! Ding!_

Hyungwon groaned and grabbed his pillow and put it over his face, it was too early for company. He looked beside him and saw a half asleep Minhyuk—oh right he stayed the night—and the doorbell kept going off.

“Who the fuck is at my apartment at 9am on a Sunday”, he hissed.

Minhyuk waddled tiredly to the door to look through the peephole and see who was outside the door. Hyungwon watched lazily from the bed, debating if the appropriate thing would be to get dressed or not.

“Just one minute sir! Sorry sir! Just give me a couple minutes!”, Minhyuk shouted to the mysterious visitor in a seemingly panicked voice.

Hyungwon heard Minhyuk sprint back to the bedroom and cursing repeatedly in a panicked tone.

“Min what’s goin-” Hyungwon began but he was cut off with a hand wrapped around his lips. Minhyuk took a deep breath before releasing him.

“I need you to hide. Now. The CEO is here. No time for questions just—stay in the bedroom and don’t make any noise. Oh, my God I fucked the CEOs assistant. Fuck. Fuck” Minhyuk whined while putting a pair of sweats on.

Hyungwon froze in terror on the bed, unable to say a single word. What the fuck. This was not happening to him right now. He watched Minhyuk finish dressing and close the door behind him. He tried his best to listen to what was happening.

Minhyuk finally had opened the door and he heard the heavy footsteps of CEO Kim in the apartment. He heard Minhyuk offer him a drink, while the CEO complimented the décor and what not. He wasn’t too surprised when he noted that the CEO didn’t even acknowledge how insane it was that he came unannounced—he was a textbook narcissist.

“So, Mr. Lee I came to discuss with you a few things. One, please share with me the rough draft for the pitch you’re giving on Tuesday by midnight. Two, I need you to train the new kid properly. He is quite possibly the least organized assistant, I’ve ever had”, the CEO said.

Hyungwon fought back the urge to groan. Great, he was so bad at his job the CEO barged into Minhyuk’s apartment on a Sunday morning, to complain about him.

“No problem, sir. How about I train Hyungwon from 5pm to 6pm everyday this upcoming week?” Minhyuk offered.

“That works. You said he has potential, right? Because my patience is running thin. I trust you Minhyuk but I need to see it too”, the CEO explained. “But I’ll leave now. I just wanted to make sure you’re on track”

If the CEO ever decided to come to Hyungwon’s apartment, he would probably get greeted by an angry short man by the name of Kihyun. Hyungwon shuddered at the thought of having to deal with that conflict.

He heard what he believed the two saying their goodbyes and the door shutting. Minhyuk came back into the bedroom and sat on Hyungwon’s side of the bed.

“You should be kissing the very floor I walk on. If it weren’t for me, I doubt you’d have a job”, Minhyuk said half-jokingly. Even though his tone sounded somewhat playful, his face looked stressed.

Hyungwon forced a laugh, but he was also tense. This whole situation was not only fucking awkward but he hoped this wouldn’t ruin this little thing he had going with Minhyuk. He enjoyed the other’s company.They sat in silence for a while. It was growing quite painful, but Hyungwon didn't know what to say or do.

“I think it would be best if maybe we just stayed as friends. You know? Stay professional from now on. I don’t really um do relationships, you now? And this is getting complicated already and I’ve literally only known you for a weekend” Minhyuk said, while he avoided the other’s eyes.

Hyungwon got up from the bed and began to put his clothes on. He knew a rejection when he heard one and he just wanted to leave.

“Don’t be upset please. I still want to hang out and I still will be seeing you quite often now that I’m training you” Minhyuk pleaded. “I really like you”

Hyungwon walked to the door but paused before opening the door to leave. “Fine, we can be friends. But just know-”,he walked up back to Minhyuk and leaned into his ear and whispered. “I will make you regret that choice”

And with that, Chae Hyungwon swiftly left the apartment without looking back. He was going to go clothes shopping, and show Minhyuk what he was missing. By the end of next week, Lee Minhyuk will be begging on his knees for him and full of pent up sexual tension. 

They always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if u like it so far! thank u <3


	6. Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun gets a call from an old friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo its been a while  
> ive been struggling with some mental health shit.  
> sorry

Kihyun woke up in the warm arms of his neighbor, when he heard a loud knock on the front door. He yawned and groaned in frustration. He looked up at a half-awake Changkyun and the younger tiredly rub his eyes.

“I forgot my keys hyung!” Hyungwon yelled from the other side of the door.

Kihyun got up and unlocked the door for his friend. Hyungwon had his arms full of shopping bags and his hair was—

Dumbfounded, Kihyun cocked his head to the side and stared at his friend. “You’re blond?”

Hyungwon moved past his friend and sat his bags down next to the couch and greeted Changkyun with a head nod. Once his arms were free of shopping bags he did a little twirl.

“You like it? I wanted to try something new and the hair stylist said this would suit me. I got some new makeup products too; Ki hyung I’ll need your help, you know bad I am at makeup—” he began.

Kihyun raised his hand to shush his friend. “So why did you suddenly need a makeover? Because of Minhyuk?”

Changkyun raised his hand and gave a grin before contributing. “I know Minhyuk. I know exactly what is going on” He got up from the couch and put a sympathetic face on and patted Hyungwon’s back. 

Hyungwon frowned and swatted his arm from his back defensively. “What do you mean you know Minhyuk?” he hissed

Changkyun sighed and shook his head. “Wow. It’s worse than I thought. You really fell for the wrong guy, my handsome friend. Minhyuk doesn’t date. He isn’t the committed type”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his freshly dyed hair. “He isn’t the committed type, yet. Yet, Changkyun. I just bought a bunch of new clothes and I am going to be dressed like Lee Minho the next couple of weeks. He won’t be able to resist me” he explained.

Changkyun smiled. “I hope so. Just be careful, don’t want to see you hurt” he said. Changkyun moved back over to Kihyun who had been silently observing. He grabbed Kihyun’s hand and gave it a light squeeze, before whispering, “Text me” on his way out.

Hyungwon hurried over to his friend and nudged his arm. “So, enough about me. Aren’t you going to fill me in on all of that?”

Kihyun pursed his lips unsure of what to say. Part of him felt embarrassed because him and Changkyun hadn’t slept together last night. He wasn’t exactly sure of what to tell Hyungwon, so he just shrugged.

Hyungwon let out an over exaggerated sigh and grabbed his bags and headed towards his room. “Fine. I’ll let you keep your rendezvous to yourself. I’m going to sleep, I am hungover and I need to look nice tomorrow for work. I’ll be shadowing Min”

Kihyun let out a sigh of relief and collapsed back on the couch. He was glad to be alone with his thoughts and mull over everything.

**Flashback**

Kihyun couldn’t even help the groan that slipped from his lips as he entered the art class he needed in order to graduate next semester. He had been dreading this shit since day one. He sat down at a random table without even glancing who would be sitting beside him. Undoubtedly, a second year, so why even bother to look?

The class went on for what seemed like ages and Kihyun had never been more bored in his entire existence. He began to mindlessly doodle in his note pad. He drew an ocean and some fish. He hadn’t noticed the boy next to him watching.

Next thing Kihyun knew, his notepad was being slowly dragged away from him. He looked to the side and saw the boy sitting next to him for the first time. He had soft rounded features, plump lips and was your typical flower boy.

Once finished drawing in the notepad the flower boy slowly slid the notepad back to Kihyun. He looked down. And smiled. The boy had drawn a shark eating the professor and it was probably the most middle school thing he has ever seen. But he liked it. As he continued to look he saw ‘hi im hyungwon’ right below it.

Before he could write his name and introduce himself, the professor began to announce the first project and he knew this was probably when he should focus.

“Please get to know the person next to you. You will be doing portraits. Please see me to schedule time slots to use the art rooms. This project is due at the end of the semester, It is worth 1/3 of your grade. Spend the last few minutes talking and planning with your partner.” the professor said. He

Kihyun turned himself to face Hyungwon and held out his hand. “My name is Yoo Kihyun and I am a computer science major” he said, as the other shook his hand.

Hyungwon smiled warmly and released his hand. “Chae Hyungwon and marketing”

They sat and talked for a while, planning when to meet up and work together. With Kihyun being a senior their schedules were pretty different but they managed to figure something out. Somehow, they got onto the topic of k-pop. Apparently, Hyungwon was a Super Junior fan.

Kihyun snorted. “I mean you can talk all you want about Heechul’s visuals but he doesn’t come close to Minho from Shinee. That’s just a fact”

Hyungwon opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by a muscular man approaching them. He was pale and had one of the most good-looking faces Hyungwon has ever seen. He could feel himself gawking and looked away quickly.

Hoseok leaned and rested himself on the table getting closer. “Sorry to interrupt you fangirls, but I’m hungry. Are we still grabbing lunch Kihyun?”

Even though his words seemed to be for Kihyun, Hoseok’s eyes weren’t on him. He was looking at Hyungwon curiously. But Kihyun knew that meant it was time to leave. He wanted to confess his feelings to his friend soon—and Hoseok ate pretty boys for breakfast. So, it was time to leave.

Hoseok-

**********************************************************

Kihyun jolted out of his deep thinking, when his phone rang. It was…Hoseok? What? He answered the phone and quickly ran out of the apartment. He couldn’t have Hyungwon know.

“Hello?” Kihyun answered

“Hey Kiki what’s up? I miss you. Look before you say a single word, listen. I just want us to meet up for lunch soon. Let’s talk it out, we were best friends, Kihyun. Don’t you miss me? Even think about me at all?” Hoseok said.

Kihyun hesitated. He wasn’t sure what to say or do. He did think about Hoseok all the time. He was his first love after all and he wanted so badly to see Hoseok, but does that make him a bad friend to Hyungwon? I mean he is pursuing Minhyuk now…

“Text me, details of where to meet up at. I’ll give you a chance” he replied finally and hung up. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he said those words. And some guilt, of course. And some excitement.

When Hoseok sent him a message with details to meet him for lunch tomorrow and it was during the time Hyungwon would be at work tomorrow he was relieved. He felt scummy, but he would tell Hyungwon eventually. Just not yet.

He wondered what Changkyun would think, but being too afraid to text him already, he decided to clean the fridge. Then he decided to clean and reorganize his book shelves. And did some laundry. Scrubbed the floors.

When he was done, it was about 11 o’clock at night. He still felt a knot in his stomach even after deep cleaning the whole apartment. He showered and headed to bed. Sleep didn’t come easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u guys liked getting some more history of Hoseok, Kihyun and Hyungwon.


End file.
